Kitsune  118  Hidden Spartan
by Crisco2794
Summary: master chief isnt really the last spartan naruto a secret spartan raised away from oni orders is ordered by Dr. halsey to protect the master chief in secret using his excellent markmen/ ninja training.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry about not updating on my other stories but for now ive decided to take them off the site. I just have no I idea how to write the damn things. Ive pretty much lost total interest in them so. . . im going to start a Naruto halo story that ive been stirring around for a bit. Im also going to delete my starcraft one and replace it with one I think will be better. So ill go ahead and give the summaries for the halo story (This one) and the starcraft one. Ill also post another page filled with summaries of stories I thought up. If u see one u like then I may let you write it but it cant be these two, these two are definitely the ones I want to do. Ive already thought up and written down the half the stories and so far there could be a sequel but, things change, well just have to see how they go then ehh.**

**NarutoxHalo: **

**Title: Hidden Spartan**

**Summary: Master chief isn't the only Spartan left. What if there was another one. One with Spartan abilities naturally given at birth. He was trained in secret. His last order given to him by his adopted mother was this "Protect Master Chief, only reveal yourself when necessary, just make sure my other son doesn't die." This is Naruto, his life, his job, A SPARTAN.**

**NarutoxStarcraft: **

**Title: Kitsune Ghost(Maybe unless I think of a better one.**

**Note: ill have either Kerrigan or Nova as naruto's love im not sure, either way it could work could maybe even go both ways. **

**Summary: The day Kerrigan is left behind Raynor decides to stay behind. Raynor meets up with the legendary Kitsune Ghost they come together and strive to rescue Kerrigan,(this will take up 1/4****th**** of the story.) Mengsk becomes emperor, and the rebellion unfolds, read on as thye strive to defeat Mengsk while trying to stop the new queen of blades.**

**Note: okay I have many ideas for this.**

**1—Raynor dies during the rescue attempt, Kitsune Ghost go ahead and rescues her. Which would prolly turn this into a naruxkerrigan or even a naruxkerriganxnova story.**

**2—Raynor lives and kitsune joins the rebellion. Obviously it's a raynorxkerrigan, but this coul;d go 2 ways. It could be a naruxnova story, or I could make it where nova becomes queen of blades and Naruto who is already in love with her and she him, follows her to join with the zerg, which will make this an evil Naruto, and yet he will be a good person, he wont kill needlessly. **

**Alright ive dragged this on long enough ill type up the other summaries and post them for you all they are all stored up on my ipod right now so yeah. This is just the prologue of when his adopted mother dies and yadda yadda yadda.**

_**The Hidden Spartan**_

_**Prologue**_

The ground shook as the massive beast approached the gate of Konoha. As he approached the walls he was stung, a hundred times over, his eyes burning with hate and three tomoe not unlike the sharingan. Normally they would have noticed the sharingan like look in his eyes if it weren't for the long lengths of fur covering the tomoe.

As the nin fought to hold back the kyuubi no kitsune, nine tailed fox, and legendary bijuu, a blond haired hokage was currently in the hospital for his last resort. His only son, his only legacy, was to be his only chance in stopping the great and powerful beast.

His only problem though, was his wife he incredible power of persuasion over him was the only thing causing him to hesitate, luckily though he had a back-up plan.

"Minato-kun you know this village will not treat him as a hero, I know I will not make it, and you know you will not. Tsunade and Jiraiya are to much in a depression right now to take care of them." Her eyes were blood shot and swollen. She knew no matter what argument she put up it had to be done.

"Don't worry Kushi-chan he isn't going to be staying in this village. When I set up the deal with Shinigami-sama he agreed that Yuudai (1) would need a better life so he opened a portal to another dimension, his adoptive mother. . ." kushina scowled at this he ignored it and continued. "they are an advanced race of human far beyond us. She will take care of and train him, he will be given a copy of all the scrolls the hikages of this village have acquired. He will also be given his inheritance when he is 16.

Her face had softened knowing that he would be safe in his child hood. "I must go know princess." With that he picked up the little boy and disappeared to konoha's walls. He made a few hand sign and shouted " Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" a large toad poofed into the human realm in a burst of smoke. He was almost as tall as the kyuubi himself. He stood on his hind legs, red skin and a blue robe, he had a long dagger and was currently smoking his pipe.

"Ready for this Gama-san, I hope he lives a happy life." Gamabunta looked up at the hokage on his nose and gave a sad smile.

"Hai I'm ready Mini-kun let us get this over with. Sooner its over the sooner Yuudai lives a better life."

Three hours later the kyuubi was sealed and konoha was safe, all that's left was the good bye's to Minato's friends and son, his wife had already passed away and for that he was saddened, Shinigami-sama was floating behind Minato invisible to all but him. He closed his hand and gathered his supreme energy. They slowly opened, so slowly it was as if they were super glued together. You could see a large black hole slowly start to open up in conjunction with Shingami's hands. When the portal was fully opened a woman stepped out.

She was none other than Dr. Halsey. She was the lead Dr. for the Spartan program. She was excited and slightly frightened when she was contacted by a god. Now she was giddy with excitement though she already had a little boy who she considered a son, and now she had another one.

This little boy was especially amazing, he had the abilities of a ninja, or would eventually. She couldn't wait to introduce him to the other Spartans. "_But wait the ONI organization doesn't know about him, and they will not if I have anything to say about it. I will train him in private, and based on his heritage he will be an excellent marksman. It's settled then he shall be John's secret protector."_

She walked up to the man in blonde hair when she was a foot away from she finally spoke "Hello you must be the hokage, I am here to receive your son as my own."

Minato just stared at her, evaluating, he could tell from the moment she walked out of the portal that she would be the perfect one to take care of his child, but he could also tell she had secrets.

"Yes that is correct; I trust you will take care of him to the best of your ability." He slowly extended his arms to her his bundled son in his arms.

"Of course, say your good byes I'm sure Shinigami-sama is very impatient to get back to where ever he is from." In the background Shinigami was nodding his head slowly.

Minato said his good byes and Dr. Catherine Halsey, with Yuudai in her arms disappeared into the portal not to long after that it closed. A single tear dripped down his face before he collapsed and the death god disappeared.

Well there it is tell me what you think, I personally think it could use a beta to look over, so if anyone wants to do that I'll appreciate it. I'll try to get chapter one up soon. It'll be sooner than I the other ones.

Check out the other ideas that were up in my head until recently I just did them right before this story so check them out if you like one of the ideas then I might let you right it if your stories are good so far.


	2. Kitsune chapter 1

**Kitsune 118**

** Huh its official this is pissing me off three times ive tried to type the story and three times ive lost them through some stupid shit I wont go into right now.**

**This will start off when Yuudai's adoptive mother dies in the covenant attack on Reach. I wont go into how Halsey dies in this chapter but if anyone wants me too I can put it in a later chapter but not if no one wants it. Im going to end this at about a third of the way through level 2 of halo: combat evolved**

**Anyone see Love guru watched it for the like 100****th**** time! I'm going to make you a Quebec pizza. Pop tart with the ketchup. Heh**

**Again if anyone wants to use one of the story ideas that fine just send me a quick message on which one you want. I need to know so people don't make the same one twice and I can delete if off the list.**

**Disclaimer: ill only say this once because it doesn't need to be said every posting. I don't not own Naruto or Halo. Just for fun you know bring your singles. **** heh another guru line. Oh snaps. **** hehe another im on the ball**

As she lay there dying in his arms a single tear rolled down his blood stained face creating a bloody drop the hung on his nose for a moment before dripping down on to her cheeks, staining his adoptive mothers blemish free face.

Her last words rang through his head.

"118… Yuudai… son please… go find him." She paused and slowly drew in a raspy breath; the term frog in your throat rang through his head for a moment then disappeared just as fast. She continued and he knew she didn't have much longer.

"Go find your brother… protect him… show yourself only…. When…necessary." Another raspy breath; this one was shorter and rougher. "I… love you…and your brother… so very much… let him know that." With those last words her body gave out, her lungs slowly letting the last breath out as though it were a dying wind.

In a sense Yuudai now known as Kitsune believed it was, a dying wind, this planet was about to die. Being glassed from the covenant ship could be considered as a last breath. He softly lay her head on the ground and made his way to the compound.

His first stop was the armory where rows of weapons were set and ready to be used, or packed in to crates if necessary… now it was necessary.

The edges of the crate were locked into the ground; this mode of transportation was easiest the weapons never had to be taken out of the crate. He swiped his finger across a seal adding a bit of chakra to it. In it contained hundreds of scrolls exactly what he need right now.

He closed up each crate documented the contents and seal each crate of a certain weapon into a scroll. There were four crates of M6D pistols each crate containing twenty-five pistols with two extra magazines he took out two for him and attached them to his belt. Three crates of MA5B assault rifles each crate containing six rifles and four clips of magazines for each rifle, He took one and threw the strap over his shoulder taking five extra clips. Two crates contained shotguns; he didn't bother counting those because he didn't get up close with his weapons. He closed the crate without even touching one.

Three crates contained five Sniper Rifle System 99C-S2 Anti-Material with seven extra clips for each rifle do to a four bullet magazine. He took one out and five clips, then he sealed them in a special scroll, he wasn't going to lose any of these they were his best weapon. He sealed a box or two of grenades for his personal use. He took a rocket launcher and a few extra rockets and sealed them with the grenades.

Everything else he didn't bother checking just sealed it with the shotguns. He planned on selling them in the black market so he could have resources to track down the Chief. Transportation wasn't a problem he could use stealth Jutsu to disappear and steal aboard which ever ship was heading to his destination.

Next he headed his personal quarters there he stripped his gear and stowed it in a separate scroll disguised as a dragon across his muscular chest. He took a quick shower Washing off the blood and sweat covering his hands and face mostly. He had maybe an hour at the most before the UNSC went into retreat and the planet was glassed. After dressing in a standard UNSC sergeant ranked uniform, he picked up his guns he was carrying and made his way to the main laboratory where Dr. Halsey used to work.

He entered the laboratory and made his way to the steel safe where she kept her most important possessions. He scanned his fingerprint, eyeball, and hair before finally being allowed to enter the seven digit code. There in the center of the room were to pedestals. Most would think that the important objects were already taken out of this room and put onto a Pelican for transportation, but, that's not the case. There were in fact two important data drives each one containing an A.I. far beyond any made before each one with their own personalities.

On the left he grabbed the female version of an A.I. named by Halsey as Cortana. On the right he grabbed his own personal one who has worked with him several times already. The male personality was named Arturas, Cortana he didn't know but Arturas the smart ass he was he knew all too well. They were great friends but, compared to Kitsune's brash behavior Arturas was an unemotional sophisticated piece of intelligence made to annoy the hell out of him.

He took out the hard drive and slipped it into his pocket for later use. After retrieving both hard drives he used his Hidden Stealth Jutsu and slipped past the marines onto the pelican. He couldn't risk being seen, while dressed in standard UNSC, up close he was way to noticeable. Standing at almost seven feet and with a build of a Spartan anyone fighting on reach whose seen a Spartan would know right away what he was.

Thirty minutes later they were in the air making their way to the Pillar of Hope.

**Time skip (six months)**

His mind blank of all emotion, he waited, in the shadows of the forest overlooking the bridge on the strange ring he was able to follow Master Chief to. He Sniper rifle was set at the medium zoom of his custom rifle his scope was made for 20x zoom which was double the closeness allowing for a farther and more accurate target. His bullets were equipped with a chakra enhanced coating allowing for the selection of his three main elements. Lightning which acted like an EMP, fire allowing for larger explosions, and wind allowing for extra penetration. The force that the bullet flew from the gun was so strong that only the strongest of winds could alter it, allowing for a straighter and more accurate shot. He followed John to the other side of the bridge watching to make sure he was in cover. He was about to apply his stealth when he heard the whirring of a covenant drop ship.

He took his eye from the scope and glanced into the sky, a quick scowl made its way onto his face before disappearing into the emotionless mask he wore.

(Flashback)

Sitting on the hard cot in his room that he took in the back of the ship he finally let memories of the battle on Reach flood to the forefront of his mind. Flashes of gunfire and plasma flew across his vision. He remembered in exact detail as he does with every memory, the moment when his Mother was hit.

Unusual tears fell down his cheeks and his sadness flooded through his system. A faint red aurora surrounded his body but, he quickly got under control. That was the moment he decided never to let his emotions show again. He expression every last bit of it left his face. He mouth set into a straight thin line didn't even twitch and wouldn't for many years. His eyes were dead, if not for his heartbeat he could be mistaken as a dead man. Even his forehead was straight. No creases showing his frustration or his happiness. Nothing. As it would stay, hopefully.

(End)

He saw the cruiser land dropping off two teams each consisting of an elite and five grunts. He could hear their squeaky voices, an annoying ringing in his enhanced hearing. He aimed up a shot, point blank into an elites head, red armor, a sign of a leader. Take him out and the grunts and maybe even the blue armored elite would falter. His finger on the trigger, a slight twitch and the elites head would disappear.

His scope followed its movements and just as he was about to disintegrate its head, it collapsed. He could see the blood flowing out of multiple wounds; he originally thought it was the Master Chief that took it out. When he looked to the Chief he realized that he must not having any ammo. After the earlier fight that was no surprise. Who could have fired the shot then?

He took his eye off the scope and searched the surrounding area. A quick flash from the other side of the valley pinpointed the shooter. His eye back on the scope he searched once again for the assailant. He caught a quick glance of the Chief looking in the same direction then he was gone as his scope hit the ridge line. Another flash caught on his scope and he quickly adjusted to the position of the shot.

All he could see was a faint shadow, he set his rifle to 20x zoom, and what he saw almost broke through his emotionless mask. A woman, a woman who was more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. Sitting high up in the branch of a tree concealed in a complete camouflage outfit, cradling a sniper rifle almost with the same delicacy that he did his.

Long glossy black hair hung down and around her neck, covering the left side of her chest down to her waist. Large bright blue eyes squinting in concentration as she reloaded her rifle gave her an almost innocent look. Small but thick glossy lips pursed with a light pink tongue sticking out slightly. Sweat rolled down the side of her face, he could tell she was dead tired probably from trekking through the woods carrying a forty pound sniper.

The rest of her body was hidden but he knew that if she was able to carry, shoulder, and fire that sniper all day she was really strong. He was so mesmerized by her beautiful face that he almost forgot about the Chief being attacked, only when she fired did he remember what he was supposed to be doing.

The buzzing of banshees and the release of plasma alerted him to their presence. He knew that he could take them out with his sniper but, by then it could be too late. He picked up the rocket launcher quickly locked on a fired at the closest banshee. He didn't bother to see if it hit, he was already reloading another rocket.

He brought it up to fire, but before he could a blue glob of plasma flew through the air and hit the last banshee, the other being in pieces on the ground. He knew it had to be the Master Chief, because the grenade came from the ground. After the last banshee exploded the covenant broke rank and fled.

He saw the Master Chief run up the hill and knew he had to quickly follow. He put the woman out of his mind; he knew he couldn't have any feelings for anyone except the Master Chief as a brotherly love. Even then he was reluctant; he didn't know if he could lose another precious person, it would destroy him if he did.

He spotted the Master Chief hiding behind a rock, watching helplessly as a squad marines were being attacked by covenant. He set up on a small slope half a mile away looking over the strange structure in the center of the battle. He quickly took aim and downed two grunts in one shot.

The elite was next, while being a sniper and an extra shot the armor and his constant quick movements could increase his chance of survival. He filtered wind chakra into his bullet and fired. The whole went through its sternum a whole so clean and so fast the blood didn't start flowing until three seconds after the shot. By then he was already dead.

A second covenant ship came through and dropped off another group of grunts and an elite. He saw them take out three of the five marines before he could take them out. The Chief quickly sprinted over to the dead bodies and took their weapons and ammo.

He watched as they systematically took down three more cruisers, saving my ammo only as needed. He heard the quick conversation between Cortana and the pelican pilot before a warthog was dropped down. He saw the drop pods falling to the ground and knew that's where they would be headed. They were about to drive off when he started to pack up.

He was about to leave when a cold and yet slightly melodious voice was heard, and he knew he made his first mistake in the field.

"I didn't know there was another Spartan, being from reach and trained in that program I thought it was just John-117 and me, I am Staff Sergeant Grace-093, who are you."

**Obviously this is where im going to end it. ill have Kitsune going back after chief at about part three of level two maybe, obviously Grace was a little character I wanted to throw in, eventually when they meet john they'll make a team. That will probably start in halo 2.**

**I might have Grace and Kitsune a pairing, but we'll see. Grace does have emotions, quite a lot of them, none of them anger unless she is on a mission, then its no messing around. She will kind of be like hinata in personality, being always nice wise, but not shy at all, she'll be rather outspoken when it comes with sticking up for her friends.**


End file.
